It Falls On me
by Dischord
Summary: Songfic done to 'Falls On Me', by Fuel. Shortly after refusing Karanosuke, Sango and Miroku share an intimate moment under the stars.


**I've seen you hanging round  
This darkness where I'm bound  
And this black hole I've dug for me  
And silently within  
With hands touching skin  
The shock breaks my disease  
And I can breathe**

"Sango?" Miroku stood staring at the woman where she rested beside the tree. Her eyes were distant, and he knew what preoccupied her thoughts. She had recently turned down the young lords offer of marriage. She had done it for the sake of finding her brother Kohaku.

Every time her thoughts drifted towards him, she grew distant from the rest of them. Though he could never admit it, some part of him ached for her pain. But no, he was a lecherous monk, and he would leave it at that. If Sango needed him for comfort, she would come to him of her own free will. He merely had to be there for her.

"Houshi-sama.." her voice was splintered. He couldn't see her face entirely in the dim light of the overhead stars, but he had a feeling she was weeping. His arm lifted briefly, and slowly, his wrapped hand came to rest on her shoulder. Her head turned just slightly, and brown eyes, troubled, and in pain, stared into his own. He gave a sigh at the lost expression in her eyes, and tugged just slightly, drawing her weight back against him as he slid behind her.

**And all of your weight  
All you dream  
Falls on me, it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
The light you bring  
Falls on me, it falls on me**

There was no need for words between them, as Sango allowed herself to lean back against him. She was unused to contact this close, but his hands were not going anywhere improper. He seemed to always know exactly when to be truly serious with her.

Her arms folded across her chest, and she let her full weight rest against him. He had always seemed almost fragile, but she'd seem him lift Hiraikotsu, so she knew her weight wouldn't bother him too much.

Miroku was breathless and still, as Sango, instead of striking him, leaned her weight against his body. His staff came to rest against the tree Sango had been against, and slowly his arms twined upwards, resting around her shoulders. She seemed comforted by this, and he leaned his face forward, as his chin came to rest upon her shoulder.

"I wish you happiness, Sango. Tell me what troubles you?", Sango's brows knit together as he spoke, and she sighed softly, head turning just slightly, to stare up at him. He had used that phrase not too long ago, but for a different reason. This brought an entirely new wash of emotions to the front, and she started to pull free.

**Your faith like the pain  
Draws me in again  
She washes all my wounds for me  
The darkness in my veins  
I never could explain  
And I wonder if you ever see  
Will you still believe?**

"It isn't your concern, Houshi-sama. I will be just fine," almost immediately, Miroku realized his mistake, and tightened his grasp, holding her firmly yet gently where she stood.

"My apologies, Sango. I didn't mean to upset you further," his breath was soft, and warm against her cheek, and she was made painfully aware of the closeness they currently shared. If it were any other time, she'd turn and strike him for taking such liberties. But she was too drained to resist the contact, and it felt strangely warm to share space like this with him. He was not being a lech. He was being a man.

"My brother. He still hasn't escaped Naraku. I feel such sorrow for him, Houshi-sama. I just want him to be free. To find peace," she sighed, and her voice was cracking again, only this time he could feel the moisture seeping down upon his fingers.

He hated to see her cry like this. Damn Naraku for bringing them together like this. Damn Naraku for causing her this pain. And damn himself, for not being able to soothe her aches. He remained quiet for a few moments, starting to speak, when Sango turned in his grasp, and he found his shoulder growing wet, as she buried it against his robe.

**And all of your weight  
All you dream  
Falls on me, it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
The light you bring  
Falls on me it falls on me**

Arms wrapped around her back as she wept, and Sango's hands knotted into his robes. She was an emotional hurricane right now, and she didn't know whether or not she could stand being this close to him. It hurt, it felt wonderful, and yet, it made her ache for something she had a feeling she would never be able to get rid of. She was having a moment of weakness.

She knew it, she hated herself for it, but she couldn't seem to stop crying into his robe. All of the tears she'd wept before on Kagome's shoulder came flooding back. Her village, her home, the people she loved, all dead. All that was left now were her friends, and him.

"Sango?" he was speaking again, softer this time, as a finger hooked softly beneath her chin and lifted her tear streaked face upwards. He could feel the agony inside her, and gently his thumb stroked at her cheeks, wiping away her tears as they continued to flow free. He couldn't take away her pain and he knew that.

He knew that some part of her was broken inside, and as much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn't fix it. She would have to do that herself. She was staring at him quietly, as he wiped at her eyes, and it tugged at his heart. For a moment he forgot about his Kazaana, and about his promise, and allowed his head to drop softly, as his forehead came to rest against hers.

**Am I that strong  
To carry on?  
I might change your life  
I might save my world  
Could you save me?**

She was starting to draw in her tears, and was surprised when her eyes were suddenly close to his. He breath was warm, and he was such a soothing presence. _'Why can't he be like this all the time?',_ her thoughts were heavy, and took her to places she did not want to delve too deeply into. She had told Karanosuke that she could not stop trying to rescue her brother. But was that really the only reason she denied him?

No. She knew that she could have easily asked him to wait, and he would have. This was different. This was the real reason she had said no. The monk standing over her, so close, so comforting. She loved him, and she knew she couldn't deny it if ever directly asked. So much time together, fighting, risking their lives for one another. They saved one another, he was her salvation, and in the same token she was also his.

"Miroku," he stopped cold, and for a moment looked as if he'd had the breath knocked out of him. He couldn't remember a time when she'd truly used his name, instead of calling him 'Monk'. Her eyes were warm, and she was staring at him as if he was the center of her universe. May the spirits above help him, he was drowning and he couldn't seem to find a shore. His head sunk softly, and the next thing he could think of was the warmth of her mouth beneath his. She was tender, like a flower, and he could feel the way her hands knotted into his robe. She wanted this, needed this as much as he did. Something solid to anchor herself to.

**And all of your weight  
All you dream  
Falls on me, it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
The light you bring  
Falls on me it, falls on me**

_'Let me ease your ache, Sango. Take out your frustration and your anger on me. Hurt me, love me, save me, make me whole,' _his fingers slid upwards into her hair and the kiss grew slowly deeper as his mouth slid down on hers. He could devour her, he could kill her in this moment, but it would be a pleasant death.

Slowly, almost as if it pained him, he drew back, and let her breathe. Her face was flushed, and her fingers were still tangled in the fabric of his robe. She lifted her head, and shuddered for a moment, before finally stepping back. In the distance, she could hear Inuyasha moving closer, and she knew she didn't want to be caught in this kind of position. She started to move sharply around Miroku, but his hand came out, fingers snagging her wrist softly.

"I am glad, that you decided to keep traveling with us, Sango. I am glad, that you told him no," his head turned just slightly as he saw where her gaze was going past him, and he caught the movement of red that denoted their half-demon friend, and fingers quickly released her wrist, hand going for his staff once more.

She was struck still for a moment, before being spurred into movement once more. So she was right for not going. If the kiss had not affirmed that to her, then his words just had. She put on her best angry face, and stormed past Inu Yasha, as the demon gave her a surprised look, and then came up beside Miroku.

**And all of your weight  
All you dream  
Falls on me, it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
The light you bring  
Falls on me, it falls on me...**

"What'd you do to her this time?", he grunted as his arms folded and clawed fingers tucked together inside the sleeves of his fire-rat robe. His eyes turned and settled on his human friend. Kagome kept insisting there was something going on between the two of them, but he just couldn't see it.

For some reason even Shippou saw it. He would never understand those two. Miroku was always stupid and grabbed some other woman, but he figured Sango would expect that by now. He sniffed quietly. Huh, Miroku had Sango's scent on him. He must have been feeling her up again. That would explain it.

"Nothing at all, Inuyasha. Nothing at all," the monk turned his head, and stared off into the empty fields before them, as the half-demon shrugged and turned to go.

"Well, Kagome said to find you. You're found, so get moving," he started back up the hill, letting the monk continue on with his own thoughts. He was a little surprised that Miroku didn't bare his customary red handprint from the girl, but Sango had been through a lot lately, so Kagome said. Maybe she was too stunned to hit him. Ah well, she'd remember in her own time, and probably hit him twice as hard next time.

Miroku waited until Inuyasha was gone, to let his tongue slide across his lips in brief remembrance, 'I forgot to grope her,' his last thought as he turned and made his way up the hill again.


End file.
